When Love Tears You Apart
by maryamij
Summary: What happens when you love someone so much that you would do anything for them but then all of a sudden this person is being taken away from you because of love? ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore was sitting in her new bedroom thinking of what just happened over the past couple of weeks. You see Lorelai was recently divorced to Luke things just weren't working for them. So Lorelai decided they needed to get out of Stars Hollow.

"Hey Rory what do you think about leaving Stars Hollow"

"What?"

"I don't know it just doesn't feel right staying here I think we need a change"

"But we've always lived in Stars Hollow. I was here for my whole life. I don't know. I'm going out. That's a lot to spring on a girl you know."

With that Rory was proceeding to the front door when Lorelai said "Rory just promise me you'll think about "

"Yeah sure"

The thought of leaving Stars Hollow made Rory uncomfortable. She had always lived here from the time she was born until now. But then Rory started to think about her mom and how hard it would be to get over Luke in such a small town where she would most likely run into him. It would be hard. Rory was always thinking about others first and decided her mom needed her.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger was sitting in his room when Colin and Finn came barging in his room almost knocking him over.

"Mate a new sheila's in town. She's starting Andover on Monday." Finn said.

"I heard she's hot" Colin added

"Well we'll just have to see for ourselves on Monday." Logan replied.

* * *

Rory stood outside of Andover on Monday morning thinking what the new school would be like.

"It's now or never" Rory said to herself before walking into Andover not knowing what was coming her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE YOU READ: Logan's father is not Mitchum. Logan's father is Christopher. I know Christopher is actually Rory's dad but in this fanfic he's not and Christopher is not in the newspaper business. Thanks!**

Rory Gilmore entered Andover to her surprise there stood the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. What surprised Rory the most was he was looking right at her.

Rory kept watching the blonde haired boy until she got to Headmaster Kingston's office.

After Rory had gotten out of headmasters Kingston's office immediately the blonde haired boy approached her.

"Hi I'm Logan"

"Rory"

"So you're new here"

"Yupp"

"I have to go sorry it was nice meeting you see you around?" Rory said getting late for her first class.

"Oh yeah definitely" Logan said watching her walking away with a huge smirk on his face.

Rory immediately knew what Logan was doing he was checking her out. A small blush appeared on her face.

* * *

Lorelai decided to work at an Inn. Lorelai was getting ready for her first interview of the day. She was dressed in a black striped buttoned blazer with a black striped skirt with black heals. The outfit was simpleyet attractive. "I look hot" Lorelai said to herself while checking herself out in the mirror. 

Lorelai made her way to the Southway Inn. Lorelai was immediately escorted into Christopher Huntzberger's office.

"Hello I'm Lorelai Gilmore"

"Christopher Huntzberger"

Christopher had taken a like for Miss. Gilmore instantly. She was humorous yet professional throughout the interview.

Christopher knew she was definitely somebody he would like working at his Inn.

"You start Monday" Chris said.

"Really?"

"Really" Chris chuckled

"Thank you so much" Lorelai said.

"Hey listen Lorelai do you maybe wanna go out tonight" Chris suggested hopefully.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lorelai asked smirking.

"In a way yes" Chris said.

"Pick me up at 7 don't be late" Lorelai said before rushing out the door.

* * *

Fourth period had just finished and Rory was making her way towards the Cafeteria line. 

Logan appeared behind her.

"Rory right?" Logan asked

"Yeah"

"Sit with me?"

"Sure"

Logan led Rory to a table where his friends were sitting. "Everybody this is Rory. Rory this is Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Rosemary Crayton, Seth Garner, and Robert Grimaldi."

Everybody in the group exchanged they're hi's and hello's.

"So Rory tell me about yourself." Stephanie said

"Well I lived my whole life in a small town called Stars Hollow my mom was married to this guy named Luke and my mom and him were having a hard time so they got divorced and she needed a change so we moved up here to Bosten. I use to go to Chilton before Andover. So that's me I know pretty boring life how about you guys?"

"Well these guys are always I repeat myself always getting kicked out of Boarding schools so we've landed here. Finn's obsessed with alcohol and red heads. Logan's a playboy. Colin is a playboy as well but can control himself. Seth and Robert are both the most responsible and normal out of the boys and me and Steph just love shopping." Rosemary replied getting glares from the group except Steph.

"Interesting" Rory replied.

Logan carefully rested his hand on Rory's thigh. Rory blushed at him and smiled.

"Whats the blush for love?" Finn asked.

"Oh nothing" Rory replied.

* * *

Lorelai arrived at home and told Rory about her date. Little did Rory know that Lorelai was going on a date with Logan's dad. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've decided to continue this fanfic thanks to: rogans-rock0909, coffeeaddict1515, primesetter31,

and BlueEyedGirl91. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I know I haven't done a disclaimer for the previous chapters but I thought why not start.

I own nothing... nothing at all. Sad I know :(

* * *

Chris and Lorelai's date went smoothly. They went to a small Italian restaurant that had the best food, they took a stroll down near a small lake and watched the moon cast it's glow on the lake. 

That moment to both Chris and Lorelai had been the best moment of their lives. After this date though everything had changed. Chris and Lorelai had started dating officially. Lorelai had told Rory everything except who this mystery man was.

* * *

Rory had given Logan her number. They had talked for hours that night. Rory told Logan everything from her journalistic talents to her crazy coffee addiction. 

The next morning Logan stood in front of Rory's locker holding a cup of coffee.

"For me?" Rory asked.

"No for me" Logan replied

Rory gave Logan the bambi eyes. Logan handed Rory the cup of coffee.

"Couldn't resist me ey?" Rory said.

"No couldn't resist the bambi eyes" Logan replied.

"That's what they all say" Rory said.

"What do you want Logan?"

"Wow your very blunt this morning"

"I only had two coffee's this morning"

"Figures"

"I need a favour?"

"Shoot"

"Meet me at my locker later we're all going out"

"What? Where? Huh?"

"Meet me at my locker later" With that Logan left leaving a confused Rory behind.

Rory spent the rest of the day thinking about what was going to happen after school. Rory rushed over to Logan's locker just in time to be pulled by Logan out the door.

"Where are we going Logan?"

"It's a surprise"

Rory gave Logan the bambi eyes.

"Not gonna work this time Ace"

"Ace?"

"As in ace reporter remember on the phone you told me how you want to be a journalist"

"Oh" was Rory's response

Stephanie, Seth, Robert, Rosemary, Colin, Rory, Logan and Finn all got into Finn's escalade.

When they arrived at the unknown destination Rory turned pale. They were at the worlds biggest amusement park. Rory turned to look at the huge sign that hung above the park which read in bold letters **Wonderland**.

"LOGAN I TOLD YOU I HATE ROLLERCOASTERS!"

"I know but I thought we could help you overcome you're fear of rollercoasters. I'm here Ace don't worry."

Rory nodded.

They got in line for a rollercoaster called 'The Bat'. When they're turn came Rory didn't move.

"I can't Logan"

"Ace people can live a hundred years without living for a minute you go on this rollercoaster with me it's one less minute you haven't lived. Isn't that the point of being young?"

Rory knew Logan was right an decided to give it a shot. "Let's go" Rory said.

Before the ride started Logan grabbed Rory's hand and gave it a tight squeeze to show her he was there with her. When the ride ended Logan said "You did good Ace." Rory smiled.

Truth be told Rory knew that with Logan she was safe and she could overcome her fears no matter what. As long as she was with Logan everything would be okay.

Logan didn't want Rory to come because he wanted her to overcome her fears he wanted her to come to spend time with her. He wanted Rory to know that she could trust him.

Rory and Logan both left the park with smiles on their faces because they knew they were both perfect for each other.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I used the line from 'I Jump You Jump Jack' but I just changed it slightly. Please review! Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4 real chapter

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long update. I know this story is getting boring but it will get better. I'm really sorry guys! Hang in there with me.

Shout Outs: primesetter31 (Thank you so much!)

Disclaimer: Nothing except my undying love for Gilmore girls.

Over the past couple of weeks Rory and Logan had moved to becoming really great friends. They were inseparable. While Chris and Lorelai had taken a big or should I say major decision in there relationship.

"Lor remember how you told me you had a daughter and I told you I have a son. Well don't you think they should meet? I haven't even met Rory" Chris suggested.

Lorelai hesitated before replying "Okay when do you wanna do this thing?"

"How about we meet up for dinner tonight the four of us. I know this really great Greek restaurant that opened up."

"Sure what time?"

"How about 7?" Lorelai nodded and with that Chris gave her a kiss and left.

Rory got home when her mom rushed up to her and told her all the details of the dinner.

"So you up for it?"

"Defiantly" Rory responded.

Chris had told Logan who had agreed with a little bribery. The meet the family night was tonight and everybody or should I say Rory and Logan were in for a surprise.

Logan and Chris had arrived at the restaurant at 7:00 sharp. But Lorelai and Rory arrived 15 minutes after being the Gilmore's that they were always late never on time.

Lorelai and Rory had walked into the restaurant when Chris had said "That's her" pointing to Lorelai.

Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear "That's him" Rory and Logan had looked in the direction of the other and in true disbelief were shocked and speechless. Their eyes glued onto each other, mouth's wide open, with a feeling of disappointment no one would believe.

It was like fate was playing a game with them.

Lorelai and Rory made there way towards the table. Chris stood up and greeted Rory and gave Lorelai a kiss.

Rory's and Logan's eyes were still glued on each other. No one moved.

Lorelai broke the uncomfortable silence. "Is everything okay Rory?"

Rory broke what seemed to be the longest staring competition. "Yeah" Rory mumbled.

"Hi I'm Rory" with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Logan" Logan replied with a frown.

"Hi I'm Christopher. Lorelai's boyfriend."

Rory gave him a slight smile.

Dinner passed without a word from Rory and Logan. During dinner there were numerous moments of silence. The only thing said from both Rory and Logan were there hello's and goodbye's.

Both Rory and Logan drove home in silence, looking out the window with what one would say a look like no other full of pain and hurt.

A/N: Some drama! If you think this fanfiction is being rushed please tell me. I'm trying to space out events but not too long. So many ideas are playing in my head it's hard to pick and choose. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing worth mentioning

A/N: There's not a lot of communication between the characters in this chapter. I really wanted to go into detail and show how both Rory and Logan are feeling. How hard it would be for them….

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

The next couple of weeks for Rory and Logan had been awkward. They kept avoiding each other trying to see each other as little as possible even if meant taking different hallways, different exits, or whatever way they could to avoid each other. But when they did see each other each other they communicated very little and you could sense the uncomfortablitly factor from a mile away. Both Rory and Logan were a disaster. Everybody could sense something was wrong between the two but nobody dared to ask what was wrong. Rory and Logan hid there deep depression locked away all the emotions they felt for each other that were not platonic were immediately stored away. They were both in overdrive trying to forget everything they became and what they wanted to become they both focused on other things trying to forget the other existed.

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

Rory had just come home from a newspaper meeting and Paris had given Rory two articles this week because one of the other writers on the paper was sick and Paris needed someone to cover that section of the paper. Rory was an absolute mess she had two articles to do that had a very tight deadline might I add, she had several exams that week to study for, plus added the stress of avoiding Logan and hiding the fact of her feelings about Logan from her mother.

Rory collapsed on her bed and began to cry she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to get it all out she didn't have a wallowing night because she didn't want her mom to suspect anything was wrong. Rory spent the rest of the day just crying her sorrow away.

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

Logan came home feeling the same stress as Rory. Logan was trying to picture Rory as his step-sister but the image didn't fit. He had a million thoughts running through his head. He knew it would be hard trying to forget all the feelings for Rory but he just couldn't give them up he couldn't throw away the key to so many feelings and emotions.

Logan turned his stereo up blaring music throughout the house. Trying to drown his feelings from his head.

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

"Rory I'm home" Lorelai shouted once she entered the house.

Rory quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face and changed her clothes. She put on her most convincing face trying to hide any display of sorrow.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with Chris."

Rory gave her mom a smile trying to hide a cry that was bound to come out at any second.

Lorelai gave Rory all the details of her date. Rory watched her mothers expressions as her mother talked about Chris how she had this huge smile and how her face gleamed with joy. How happy her mother was.

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

Rory turned off the lights and closed her eyes but before she drifted off to sleep she faintly whispered:

"_Sometimes forgetting the smallest things are the biggest mistakes……. but sometimes the smallest things are the biggest mistakes."_

xxxxxxGGxxxxxx

A/N: Like I said above there's not a lot of communication but I really wanted to capture how both Rory and Logan felt. How it would feel to have somebody you love be taken away from you.


	6. Chapter 6 real chapter

A/N: Wow long time no update. I know I promised a week or so but I was really swapped with homework and I'm sick at the moment. I'm really sorry but let me make it upto you by posting the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… nothing….nothing at all.

* * *

Rory and Logan had been avoiding each other like usual but today Rory was going to make everything right. If Logan wasn't going to make the first move then she was. She slowly approached him. 

'_You know you don't have to do this right? But if I want things back to normal I have too. I wish Logan could stop being so ignorant for a change. Uggh! Why do I have to do this? Your really going to pay Logan'_

"Logan!" Rory shouted as she made her way down the hallway in his direction.

'_What the hell? What does she want? Why is she coming towards me?' _

Logan faced Rory as Rory began to speak. "Look I know that it may be a bit awkward with our parents dating and all but you know if they decide to take it to the next level we can't ignore each other forever because if we do we're pretty much screwed. Can't we just try to get along?"

"Fine as long as you don't become a pain in the ass like you were before we found out about our parents." Logan said.

"Oh you did not just say that, I was not an ass if one of us was an ass it was you with your cocky arrogant personality and that smirk."

"You mean this one." Logan teased her by showing off his legendary smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now."

"And what if I don't."

" Then I will."

"Oh really then I'll just have to do something about that pout"

"There is nothing wrong with my pout."

"Your mouth spreads apart too wide, the postion of your lips looks like your about to vomit, and your eyes can you make them any bigger and don't get me started on your cheeks."

"Oh that's it." Rory started chasing Logan down the hallway until they were caught by one of the teachers and sent to the headmasters office.

* * *

Lorelai and Christopher had watched Rory and Logan start developing a relationship that could actually work and were curious of the sudden interest in each other.

* * *

Rory and Logan both sat in the library at a table in the back both thinking the same thought but both wishing that maybe their relationship as just friends could have turned into something more. '_Maybe being friends isn't so bad after all.'_

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter isn't long and I said that I would give you all an extra extra long chapter but I was thinking what if I give you all a couple chapters instead of one big one. Oh and this is a Rogan. 

Please review tell me what you think was it bad, good. All comments welcome even if you don't like what you read. Thank you for your review guys I really enjoy reading them. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Gahh!! I'm so sorry you guys I give you all full permission to virtually slap me for my lack of updating. I guess this would be the point where I start giving my excuses for not updating but I'll save you guy's the trouble and scold myself. While I start scolding myself you all can just go on and start reading. I'll be here scolding myself.

Disclaimer: Nothing :(

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory sat in the library staring at an empty word document for what seemed like hours. Paris had given her a new article to write for the paper on Andover Sports and after much complaining, Paris being herself and having her dislike for Rory had still not changed her mind which led to Rory sitting at an empty table in the library staring at an empty word document. Considering Rory's background in sports which was not a big help had made this article even more impossible for Rory to write.

"Hey Ace, Whatcha doing?" Logan asked causing Rory to jump in her seat.

"Make a noise or something, Why are you in the library anyways?" Rory asked still adjusting to the feeling of someone not so subtly being in her presence.

"I know it'll ruin my rep but hey I like to read." Logan said with a smirk

"Logan Huntzberger likes to read is that so?" Rory asked with a smirk that mirrored Logan's.

"I know it's hard to understand the concept but yes I occasionally like to read."

"An occasional reader ey?" Rory asked with a sly smile

"You still didn't answer my question what are you doing?" Logan asked subtly changing the subject.

After a groaning Rory realized she still had her article to write she sighed. "Paris is making me write a piece for the paper on Andover Sports and me being well me have no interest what so ever in sports. "

"How far are you?" Logan asked peering over her shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"I've got nothing." A defeated looking Rory replied.

"How come I have a feeling I knew you would say that." Logan smiled.

Rory threw him a glare. Logan squeaked out a small "sorry"

"So do you want some help with the article?" Logan asked.

"Sure (Rory sighs) I don't think I would have gotten any further anyways." Rory replied.

Logan went across to the other side of the table and pulled a chair out for himself before seating himself directly in front of Rory.

"So what sport are you covering Ace?"

" I think football." Rory asked glancing down at the package Paris had given her with some of the basic information she needed to write the article.

"You think Ace? Wow what a big accomplishment." Logan pointed out with a smile as Rory rolled her eyes.

"So what do you know about football?" Logan asked Rory.

"It's a ball, you kick it." Rory replied stating the facts.

Logan ran his hand threw his hair and chuckled. " We've got a lot of work cut out for us Ace, a lot of work." Logan said stressing the word 'a lot'.

A/N: I know it's kind of a weird place to end but I wanted to post something. It's been a while since I last updated and I wanted to post something it may seem like a filler but it's actually going to start something that I'm not going to tell you write now, you'll just have to wait till the story progresses lol anyways please feel free to press the button below in your left hand corner it would greatly be appreciated.


End file.
